


a single kiss and i'm under your spell

by amyscascadingtabs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Baby-Making, Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e03 Pimemento, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter References, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Missing Scene, Morning Sex, Season/Series 07, Smut, what a combination huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscascadingtabs/pseuds/amyscascadingtabs
Summary: “I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he whispers, punctuating the sentence with a kiss to her collarbone.“Having sex?”“Making a baby! There could be a baby from this!”“Yeah.” His excitement truly knows no bounds - Amy had almost forgotten it in the heat of the moment. “It's kind of cool,” she confesses.“It's magic,” Jake whispers, kissing her lower abdomen where neither of them can wait for their baby to start growing. “Like, we could just be here, doing this, and then boom, nine months from now there could be a little half-you and half-me out in the world. Magic.”(a.k.a, the reason behind amy being THAT pissed in the elevator.)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122





	a single kiss and i'm under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> HI. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS WHAT I'M MAKING MY PUBLISHED SMUT DEBUT WITH but I'm not complaining because that scene is the funniest shit I've ever seen.
> 
> look, I just couldn't let the thought go after that scene, so I... went ahead and wrote this. warning for really bad harry potter pick-up lines. like... really bad. I did not come up with them myself they're from the internet. 
> 
> thank you so so much to Renée and Z for encouraging me to do this and basically holding my hand every step of the way, hahah. enjoy!
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, and my view and portrayal of the cops in b99 is not an accurate representation of how i feel about the actual nypd and police. it is not meant and has never been meant to be viewed as such, and it is my deepest wish that you do not use these characters and these portrayals as a way to affect your feelings about police in real life. thank you.

At first, Jake’s unbridled enthusiasm about them trying to get pregnant is nothing but adorable to Amy. It’s heartwarming to see him begin to relax a little, allowing himself to see the beauty in it after nights and nights of long conversations where she’d promised him what she already knew to be true; that he could never be _anything_ like his own father. It’s been a long road for him, one she knows isn’t over, but for now, his happiness is rich and infectious.

Them trying is still their little secret, still feeling unreal, and as of month two, still exciting for both of them. There are moments when Amy thinks it's a bit daunting, too. The thought of a brand new life about to take shape inside of her is scary, a little overwhelming, and yet she can't wait for the day when her period is late again. Getting it right on time this month had felt like a straight-up insult.

So far, the ovulation tracking and planning hasn't started to bother her. It's still a fun challenge; there's never really been a reason for them to schedule sex before. Even if they’re self-proclaimed masters at coming up with their own excuses, it’s a distinctly weird thing to have an _actual_ one pretty much ruling their sex life. Sometimes she stresses about it, but then she thinks of the reason why, pictures holding a tiny newborn in her arms and knowing their love made that, and it's all good again. Special. Overwhelming. Exciting.

 _Magical_ , Jake claims, and Amy shakes her head and tells him that's ridiculous - but deep inside, she doesn't disagree. It will be magical, and she loves that he’s thinking about it that way.

This morning, Amy wakes up early to a notification from her _Clue_ -app. It tells her she's estimated to ovulate in two days, placing her right in the middle of what should be the fertile window of her cycle. She's never had reason to nerd out about these things before, but now, they create a spark of energy and a cautious optimism she's only just getting used to. _Today might be the day_ , the notification seems to whisper to her, and she smiles to herself.

They were too tired last night, but there's over an hour left until they have to leave for work this morning. She's woken up before her alarm, and Jake might have his eyes closed but he's stirring slightly, revealing that he's not in deep sleep for the moment but rather on the edge of waking up. If she distracts him now, maybe he won't fall asleep again, and they could get in a round of trying before work. _Start the day off right_.

Their bodies have drifted away from each other in their sleep, but she shuffles closer now, closer until she can trail kisses along the bits of stubble following his jawline. They're soft and careful at first, allowing him to wake up in his own time, but once he's starting to blink and smiles underneath her lips, she adds more of a bite, subtly telling him where she wants this to lead.

“Goodmorning,” he mumbles with that hint of morning raspiness in his voice that always does something to her, and his hands travel under the hem of her favorite NYPD sleepshirt, sweeping upwards.

“Good morning, babe,” she smirks, wasting no time before straddling him. She watches him open his eyes, looking up at her with a look of complete adoration on his face, and he’s rarely in such a good mood in early mornings but Amy has her methods. They’re nothing if not effective.

She rolls her hips, making a point of grinding her pelvis against his a little harder than necessary. It’s not long before she can feel him react underneath her, his erection obvious, and she blushes with the feeling of power as he takes a deep breath before smiling up at her again.

“So I take it we’re trying today?”

“If you're feeling up for it?”

“Oh,” he laughs, his thumbs resting on her waist as he rocks against her, “I think you can tell I'm up for it. Up to _no good_ , one might even say -”

Amy peels off her t-shirt before Jake can finish the sentence. A low trick, maybe, but it works. It's always fun to see his eyes widen like that, a confidence boost to see him swallow a gulp of air like he's never seen this - _her_ \- before. She lets him enjoy the view for a moment, watches his wide smile as he cups one breast in each hand, thumbs sliding over her nipples as he lazily plays with them. It's good, and if they’d had more time, she would have let him continue, but since they don't, she leans her hands aside his chest instead and shuffles further down his body.

There's a sharp gasp when she slips off the tight boxers - it's clear he wasn't expecting this. She takes him in her mouth and the surprise is even more obvious. A wrecked moan sounds from his throat as she makes a point of kissing the tip before taking him deeper, and he's breathing hard as she wraps her fingers around the base, bobbing her head and swirling her tongue. He’s stuttering words of praise mixed with her name on repeat between ragged breaths, and it makes her feel powerful once again to know she has that effect on him, how foolproof her methods are.

“Careful, Ames,” Jake pants as she takes him even deeper, letting him hit the back of her throat before pulling back. “Think we want that to, uh, happen somewhere else.”

She laughs and lets go, settling for just stroking his length with her fingers and smiling as it gives a twitch. “Just warming you up.”

“Totally worked,” he says, and then, without warning, the grip on her waist returns as he rolls them over, slipping off his shirt and leaning over her for a second before settling his body against hers and kissing her hard enough to bruise.

She kisses him back, sighing with pleasure as his lips move from her mouth, traveling down her neck, her chest, her stomach. She’d been turned on before, but as his fingers graze over her underwear before pulling away, she can't stop herself from letting out a whimper and a soft _babe, oh_ that only serves to make his goofy grin wider.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” he whispers, punctuating the sentence with a kiss to her collarbone.

“Having sex?”

“Making a baby! There could be a baby from this!”

“Yeah.” His excitement truly knows no bounds - Amy had almost forgotten it in the heat of the moment. “It's kind of cool,” she confesses.

“It's _magic_ ,” Jake whispers, kissing her lower abdomen where neither of them can wait for their baby to start growing. “Like, we could just be here, doing this, and then boom, nine months from now there could be a little half-you and half-me out in the world. Magic.”

“Uh-huh.” Amy does love that image. However, his fingers are stroking the inside of her thighs, moving so close to her underwear she practically just wants to grab his hand and lead them there already.

“You and I, Ames, we’re making magic.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” she agrees, and then she _can’t_ wait anymore, she just grabs his hand and helps it pull down her underwear, sighing in relief when his fingers find that beautiful spot. They settle into a well-practiced pattern, index finger gently stroking her folds and thumb drawing quick little circles on her clit, and he's forgiven for taking his time.

She can feel the pleasant tension beginning to build in the pit of her lower body, and it’s bliss no matter how many times they’ve done this, the perfect way to start her morning.

She brushes her fingers over the messy curls near his forehead, tugging a little at his hair the way she knows he loves, and he shoots her another, more mischievous smile before the kisses to her lower belly return, trailing a path that goes lower still. Amy exhales sharply when she realizes where this is going.

“Jake _, please_ ,” she gets out as his nose simply nudges her, his breath hot on her and somehow turning her on harder. His hand has left her, and it's now stroking the inside of her thighs in a way that's sweet and cherishing but _not enough_ , and he laughs.

“Please, huh? You're so polite.”

Amy has half a mind to tell him _he should try it sometime,_ but she fears that would stop him from doing what he's currently about to, and she really, _really_ doesn't want him to stop.

She just nods instead, and is rewarded with his lips finally wrapping around her clit, sucking and making her gasp so hard her hips almost lift off the bed, forcing him to hold them down, letting her feel every bit of the sensation.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she stammers, gripping his hair more roughly and making him moan right into her. “God, yeah. Right there.”

She’s not sure how long he eats her out for, only that he keeps going for a while, long enough to earn himself more muffled worse of praise and sharp tugs at his hair. She’s _so_ close, a mess of whimpers and moans underneath him and hovering right on the edge of that sweet climax. She closes her eyes, ready to enjoy the tingling release of tension, and then - she swears he must be kidding her right now - Jake stops.

She gives him a frustrated glare, a little hazy because she really was _just_ about to come. Jake just gives her that same look of worship he did when she first woke him up.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?” She huffs, because the look may be endearing, but she really had other things in mind right now.

“You’re magical.”

“That’s really sweet, babe, but, can you - ?”

“Visit your restricted section?” He winks.

“ _What_?”

“Harry Potter,” he grins, giving her a wet kiss. “I may not be the boy who lived, but I can still be your chosen one.”

She rolls her eyes at the wizard references. Calling her magic is one thing, it's sweet and makes her feel loved, and sure, they’ve tried Harry Potter roleplay a handful of times, but this right now is a little much. Also, Jake clearly stole that pick-up line off some website where it should never have been published in the first place.

Amy doesn’t get the chance to complain, though, because then his thumb returns to her clit again and she’s reduced back to mumbled _please_ -s and _fuck, yes, keep going_.

“That good?”

“A little faster,” she tells him, and he obliges.

This time - _thankfully_ \- he doesn’t stop. He kisses her neck as he strokes her through the orgasm, rubbing his thumb against the inside of her thighs as she exhales and returns to herself. She gives him a blissed-out smile, and he smirks.

“Looks like I don’t even need _Accio_ to make you come, huh?”

Amy doesn’t know what’s worse - the haunting pick-up line itself or how pleased with himself he looks - but she gives him a skeptical, cringing look for it which he either doesn’t notice or pretends he doesn’t see. Instead, he settles on top of her, and he’s getting on her nerves with all the god-awful wizard references so she kind of just grabs his dick and guides it inside her, a little harsher than may have been necessary but it doesn’t seem to bother him. He lets out a guttural moan as he enters, and she gasps as he’s pushing in, and her annoyance is forgotten.

It’s hard to be mad at him as they’re doing this, as he’s thrusting into her with even strokes, easy and familiar but also _new_ and special. Now, whenever they're doing this, there's always the thought in the back of her head that maybe, this time could be it. Maybe this is the time their love could be making another person. She does kind of get what Jake means with magic when she thinks about it like that. It's not enough to change her stance on wizard terms, though.

Their lips mash together, the kiss messy and a little sloppy but hot all the same. Her hands aren't gripping his hair anymore, only lightly tangling this time, holding him close. He's pressing kisses along her chest, marking her with bites where the hickeys will be easy to conceal, and then he stops doing that and just pants, burying his face in her shoulder as the feeling overwhelms him. He's close, she can tell from the stuttering moans, from the whispers that vaguely resembles her name and a repeated series of _yes_ and _fuck_ , so she scrapes her nails along his shoulder blades and gives his neck a sharp bite and that works. He comes with a strangled moan and then a deep sigh of relief, dotting her face with a few lazy kisses before he pulls out.

His arm slots around her, and she rests her head on his chest. Their post-sex cuddling is sweet and intimate, topping her list of favorite ways to cuddle with her husband, and she's just about to tell him he's forgiven for the Harry Potter references when he opens his mouth again.

“Mischief Managed,” he says, a confident grin on his lips, and Amy actually can't _believe_ him right now. One wizard term was entertaining, two was exaggerated, three and above is just plain unacceptable and distinctly unsexy.

She just glares at him. “Please tell me you did not just say that.”

Jake feigns innocence. “What, Mischief Managed?”

“Okay, that's it.” She rolls off of him despite the temptation to stay in the warm embrace, climbing out of bed and reaching for the clothes she left out yesterday. “You just lost snuggling privileges.”

“What? _No_! Why?”

“And I’m not letting you shower with me,” she adds quickly, leaving the bedroom before his distraught expression can have any effect on her.

(She gives him the silent treatment all the way to the precinct that morning. Lucky for him, he does make it up to her later that night.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about writing a smut fic which ends in a pissed off Amy, but just for that scene, I had to. Jake better make it up to her (but I'm confident he did). 
> 
> this is the first explicit work I've ever published so please be nice to me. I still can't believe I did this. s7 is so damn chaotic and I can't wait to see what it holds next.


End file.
